Pirate Princesses
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Two sisters, Charlotte and Amelia Rose, hate their lives as princesses and want to be free from their father who is always controlling them. After they think of giving up hope, they meet two pirates who change their lives forever. How? Find out! AcexOC (Chace) and LuffyxOC (Lumelia)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

New story y'all! This story is about the Rosette sisters, Charlotte and Amelia, who are sick and tired of being princesses until one day they meet two male pirates who change their lives entirely.

I don't own the One Piece characters they belong to their rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. The Rosette family does belong to me

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

The first born princess, Charlene Rosette, was brushing and curling her little sister's hair for the ball that their father had planned for them. But it wasn't to have fun, oh no, it was to find them a husband to marry.

"I hate dad so much! When he said he was gonna throw a party for us, I didn't actually think it would be a 'find a husband' party" Amelia said "I know, but maybe it won't be so bad sis" Charlotte said "Won't be so bad? Yeah right! I bet all these dudes that show up are gonna be a bunch of snobby princes that just wanna marry us for our money, kingdom and crap like that" Charlotte sighed, knowing her sister was right

"True, I wish I could just find someone and get to know them without having the thought of our dad breathing down our necks" "I wish mother was back from the hospital already. I mean, it's been 17 freaking years! And in case our dumbass father didn't realize this, I'm only 18 years old, why do I need a husband at 18 years?!"

Charlotte giggled at her sister "Yeah, I mean this thing should just be for me since I'm 21. But that still seems to young, don't you think?" "Yes, definitely"

"And were done!" Charlotte said, putting down the hair brush and hair curler. The two sisters looked into the mirror "Oh Mills, you look so pretty!" "Thanks sis but if you really wanna talk pretty, look at yourself. Your bound to get every single guy out there to be at their knees within seconds" "Oh stop you!" Charlotte said with a bit of red on her cheeks and hugged the back of her sister

"I wish I had such long hair like yours, but I'm stuck with such short hair" "You can put some extensions in your hair to make it look longer" "Oohh, yes! Great idea"

The door knocked and their father walked in "Are you girls ready?" He asked "Yes father" The girls said "Now, I want you to find a good husband to marry and that you'll be the best queens of this world. Understand?" "Yes daddy" Amelia said, Charlotte's eyes were covered and she didn't reply "Charlene?" She looked up at him "Yes father" "Good, be downstairs in an hour. Don't be late" He said as he closed the door

Charlotte clenched her right hand into a fist then slammed it hard on the wall "God damn him! Stupid bloody prick..." "Please try to stay calm tonight Lottie, after this it'll be all over okay?" Charlotte sighed and smiled at her sister "I dunno what I'd do without ya Amelia" "Yeah I know, I'm just too awesome" Charlotte rolled her eyes and they hugged

 **xxx**

Two male were climbing up into the palace to get inside the kingdom "Are you sure we should be doing this Ace?" "Trust me little bro, it'll be worth it. Plus, they'll never know were pirates when were wearing these expensive tuxes that I stole from some snobby prince" "Yeah why did you steal it from him? What did he do?"

"Well he was asking for it when he called me a 'good for nothing scumbag pirate' so I just did what every pirate does and stole his stuff" "Wow Ace, real mature"

"Oh shut up Luffy, lets just sneak in here quietly without any guards seeing" "Right" The two were able to get into the Rosette kingdom without being seen and checked to see if they had any holes or something missing from their tuxes "All set?" "Yep" "Good, lets go"

 **xxx**

About an hour later, everyone in the room stopped dancing and looked up at the guards who played a small intro on their trumpets for the King and his two daughters "I thank you all for coming this evening. Tonight, my daughters will choose any male partner in this room to dance with and then they'll make their decision tomorrow" * _Geez, all of them look so snobby. I don't like a single one of them and judging by Amelia's face, neither does she. Wait a sec, what's going on over_ there?*

Charlotte saw the two males quietly enter the room without any one else knowing but her * _Those two aren't princes, I should know cause I've never seen them in here before. I wonder if they snuck in here? Either way, one of them is actually quite good looking_ * She was staring at the older male with freckles and black messy hair

Then he gazed up at her and suddenly there was a sudden change in the atmosphere for her * _He's looking straight at me! Strange, why is it getting so hot in here? I wonder if it's just me*_ She felt something hit against her chest, she gripped onto it tightly * _My chest is really hurting all of a sudden, what the hell's going on with me?! This is really starting to freak me out, I was fine a minute ago!_ *

Amelia nudged her, making Charlotte snap back to reality "Sis, you okay?" Amelia whispered "Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Charlotte whispered back "Good, you see any one you fancy yet?" "Sorta, have you?" "No, but if you were paying attention your going to dance first so I'll still have time to look" "W-What, really?!" "Uh-huh" "Aw, crap!"

Her father looked at her "Well dear, make your decision" Charlotte looked back the freckled male "Why is she staring at you Ace?" Luffy whispered, he didn't reply "Ace!" Luffy slapped Ace's back, snapping him back to reality "Huh what?"

"She's looking at you! You think she's gonna choose you?" "I-I dunno" Charlotte pointed at Ace "Him" She said, Amelia looked at Ace then looked back at her sister "Good choice sis, he doesn't actually look half bad" She whispered "That's why I chose him" Charlotte began to walk slowly down the stairs and Ace walked closer pushing through the crowd

The two finally met face-to-face, Ace got down on one knee and took Charlotte's hand. He kissed it and looked up at her, she had a huge blush across her face "That is not acceptable Charlene!" Her father roared out. He must have recognized that Ace was not a prince, she didn't turn around to face him "He is not allowed, choose someone else-" "You said any male in this room and if not mistaken, he is a male in this very room. Am I wrong?" Her father didn't answer back and just let her be

The two got in the middle of the room where everyone turned their eyes to them and began to dance, the whole time they couldn't take their eyes off each other. It's as if once they looked into each other's eyes, they just weren't able to look away

"Your not from here are you?" Charlotte whispered to the male "Is it that obvious?" He replied quietly with a small grin "Not really, I only knew because I've never seen you here before"

As the music came to an end, the two finished dancing and gazed into each others eyes as everyone applaud. Charlotte continued to gaze at the male

"So who are you sir?" "I shouldn't really tell you, I'd probably get thrown out" The princess giggled "No you won't, I swear I won't throw you out, I'm not like that. Please tell me"

"Well, I'm-" Suddenly, the guards came down the stairs and grabbed Ace and Luffy "Woah, what's going on?" Charlotte looked up at her dad "Father, what're you doing?! They haven't done anything wrong!"

"Do you not know who these two are?!" "No and it doesn't matter if I know them or not, they haven't done anythi-" "These two are the world's most wanted pirates!" Charlotte and Amelia froze, out of all the things that had to go wrong it had to be this!

Charlotte looked back at Ace "Y-Your a... p-pirate?" Ace looked away from Charlotte "Is that why you didn't wanna tell me?" He gave her a small nod. Amelia rushed down the stairs and over to her sister "Take these two to the dungeon!" The king ordered "Yes, your majesty"

"No, wait! Father please, set them free!" Charlotte commanded "What?! Do you have any idea how dangerous these two are, why would you want to release them?!" "Because they have so much to live for!" She yelled out, the whole crowd stared at Charlotte "They have the wide open sea just waiting for them to explore it, they have so many adventures to have and if they're in a cage locked up they'll never get that chance ever again!" Ace and Luffy stared at the princess "Sis..." "Please, I'm not asking for much. Just set them free" The girls father still didn't approve of it and commanded the guards again to take them to the dungeon

Ace kicked the guards stomach, then grabbed him and flipped him over and fought the rest of the guards. As soon as all the guards were defeated, Ace grabbed Luffy and they ran out the door "You filthy pirates, come back here!"

* _He was a pirate. I danced with a pirate and if that wasn't enough, I almost had feelings for a pirate! But, I wonder what it's like to be one? Getting to explore the wide open blue sea and have so many adventures with your crew without having someone breathing down your neck* _She looked behind her, her dad was busy talking to the guards. It was the perfect moment to get away. Charlotte quietly snuck out the front door, her sister saw her and didn't have enough time to stop her so she just let Charlotte go

 **xxx**

The two pirates ran at their fastest thinking that they were being chased, when they realized there were no guards coming for them they rested behind a tree to catch their breath

"Okay, Ace, that's the last time I'm ever sneaking into a royals palace again! Let's just head back" Ace nodded, Luffy started walking but Ace looked back at the castle * _That princess, why did she want to set us free?*_

 _-They have so much to live for! They have the wide open sea open sea just waiting for them to explore it, they have so many adventures to have and if they're in a cage locked up they'll never get that chance ever again!-_

"I'm going back in there" "What?! Are you crazy, why would you-" "That princess tried to help us, I wanna know why! Every other palace we've been in, not once did their princesses ever ask us to be set free. She's the only one who did try and I'm gonna ask her why even if it gets me arrested!" Ace started to run back "Ace wait!" But Ace was already gone by then

He decided to go around the back for less chance of getting caught. He made his way past some bushes and ended up at a garden with lots of white roses and a pool, he saw a lady sitting by the pool and quickly hid behind a wall * _It's her, at least it'll save me the trouble of trying to find her. But what's she doing out her all by herself?*_

Charlotte looked up at the stary sky, with what looked like sadness in her eyes "Mother, I wish you were here. I've had enough of father treating me and Amelia so horribly! He is just the worse father in the world, not to mention a terrible king. I think you'd do a way better job at this" She made a fake giggle "Why couldn't I have been with a normal life and normal parents. I... I just wanna end my life right now" Ace flinched * _End her life?! Does she really hate being a princess that much she's willing to kill herself right here right now?!*_ Charlotte's eyes stared down at the aqua blue pool in front of her

-" _A party?! Are you serious daddy?" "Yes, but it's-" "Oh Lottie this is so exciting I can't believe were gonna have a party tonight!" "I know, who should come? What dress should we both wear? And, oh, we definitely need to have strawberries at the food table" "Heck yeah!" "Were gonna have so much fun tonight, and-" "ENOUGH!" Their father yelled, the two girls emotions turned from excited and happy to fear and sadness "This isn't to 'have fun', it's to find you both a decant husband to marry" The girls were a little surprised, but should have seen it coming anyway, their father rarely does something like this "Sorry daddy" Amelia said softly "And what if we don't want to get married yet?" Charlotte said "I don't care whether you want to or not, you have to so our families status stays better than anyone else's" "So you don't even care about our opinion? You always do this, why can't you be more of a father than a king? Do you care more about your crown than us?! At least mother would be able to do both-" Her father snapped and punched her hard, making Charlotte fall to the ground "Lottie!" Amelia rushed over to Charlotte_

 _"Don't talk back to me unless you want another punch you stupid daughter! Now do as your told or I'll have you both locked up in the dungeon until your nothing but bones!" "Go to hell-" Amelia covered Charlotte's mouth "Hush! We understand father, we'll do as were told" "Good. Now go get ready, the party is in a few hours from now" And with that said, the king left the room. Amelia looked back at Charlotte "Sis, what were you thinking?! You know how much he hates us why bother making this situation worse? You'll just get hurt even more!" "Who cares whether I get injured by him? I'm fed up with this life Amelia, haven't you ever thought about leaving here and becoming something other than a fucking princess?!" "No cause I know that if I even try to leave the castle, dad is gonna try to kill me!" Charlotte stared at her sister, then pulled her in close for a hug "Amelia, I'm never gonna let that bastard kill you. I'm always gonna be here to protect you no matter what" Amelia looked up at her sister "You won't always, one day I could be on my own and then what? What will happen the-" Amelia stopped talking when Charlotte put a finger on her lips "Don't think about what could happen, just think about what's here for you right now"_

 _Charlotte smiled at Amelia, making her knnow that everything was going to be alright and that she had nothing to worry about. Amelia smiled back at her sister, she lit up like the fourth of July "Thanks Lottie, I love you" "Love ya too Mills. Come on lets go get ready, I'll curl your hair if you want" "Yeah! I've always loved the idea of my hair being in curls. Let's go then!" The two sisters ran upstairs, had their showers then went dress hunting which took hours-_

"Wonder what it's like to be free, like those two pirates that I met tonight" She stood up "Well, however long it takes for you to come back I will wait. Even if I end up dying, my spirit will still be waiting for you, mother" She began to walk back to the door * _She feels like she's trapped by her father, no wonder why she doesn't act like any of the other princesses and it seems that she really wants her mother back*_

Ace was too busy thinking to himself to realize that he fell from his hiding place. Charlotte heard him and quickly turned around "I-It's you! What're you doing back here?" She said as he picked himself up from the floor "Don't be scared, I'm not here to harm you" "Then, why are you here?" "To ask why you wanted to set me and my brother free" She brushed back her hair from her eyes "Well, you see, I'm not exactly sure myself. I guess because I want everyone to have their freedom before they die. Don't you agree?" Ace nodded, a little bit confused though

"I've never really had any freedom myself since I was born and I still don't have any to this day" Ace gave her a questioned look, pretending he didn't already know "Really? Why not?" "Because of my stupid annoying father, he never really wanted daughters but sons instead" She looked up at Ace "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's it like being a pirate?" "I'd say it's the most fun and enjoyable thing in the world but most people would disagree since they always want us either hanged, executed or to just have not been born in the first place" "Well I definitely disagree with those morons. Being a pirate sounds like a lot of fun" "Your not like the typical princesses I've seen" "Well I'm not spoilt, rude, obnoxious and I'm definitely not a huge bitch" They two chuckled

"Your really something else, princess..." "Charlene Rosette, but I don't really like my name so I prefer Charlotte Rose" "You don't like your name?" "Nu-uh! I hate it"

Ace smiled at her "I think it's nice. It's a beautiful name fit for such a beautiful damsel such as yourself" Charlotte blushed hard and looked away from Ace "T-Thank you" The two looked into each others eyes and again they couldn't look away. They found themselves getting closer and closer, until their lips were just inches away! Then-

"Lottie! Where are you?" Amelia yelled, Charlotte quickly snapped herself back to reality when she head her sister "Shoot, it's my sister. I gotta go!" She tried moving Ace to the other direction "You have to leave now before someone else finds you" "But-" "Charlotte!" "Please, I don't want you to be found"

Amelia soon found her way to the back garden, Charlotte grabbed Ace's hand and she hid both of them behind the wall "Lottie?" Amelia looked around but her sister was no where to be found

"-sigh- Where the hell is she?" Amelia gave up looking in the garden and went back inside to search in Charlotte's room "Okay, the coast is clear. Now please, get out of here before it's too late" "Just let me ask you one last thing" "What is it?" Ace leaned into Charlotte's ear "When can I see you again?" He whispered "Y-You want to see me again?" "Yes, there's just something different about you that makes me wanna know more of you" Charlotte blushed again "Well, I-I dunno. Maybe-" "Tomorrow night" "W-What, tomorrow? Well, I-I'm not so sure" "Please, it's the only time I'll be able to come here again"

She gave it a thought "I'll try to but don't get your hopes up" "Thank you" Charlotte heard the guards coming "Quick, go through the bushes. They won't find you through there" "Thanks again princess" Ace said and left

Charlotte rushed inside to see her sister at the top of the stairs "There you are, where were you?! I was starting to worry!" "Sorry, I was outside" "Well you could have answered me when I called ya!" "I said sorry, calm down"

"Well, your here now so that's okay I guess" "Why were you looking for me again?" "Father says it's time for bed" "Yeah all right, I'm actually feeling a bit sleepy anyway"

The two girls went upstairs and went to bed * _There's something about that pirate that makes me feel... secure. I don't know why but he just does, it's weird but cute at the same time. "Ace", his name is just like the card they use in gambling. It's sounds like a lucky name to be honest, ow my head hurts from too much thinking. I guess I better sleep now*_

Charlotte drifted off to sleep and dreamt the same thing she has always been dreaming of, freedom.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review and add this to your favourites if you did :)

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

I bring to y'all the second chapter of Pirate Princesses

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose and the light shined onto Charlotte's face, waking her up. She sat up and stretched her arms out "- _Yawn_ \- Morning already?" She slipped into her night gown and put her slippers on, she opened her door to her balcony and stepped outside "Wonder what I should do on this lovely sunny day?" She then realized * _"Tomorrow night" "W-What, tomorrow? Well, I-I'm not sure" "Please, it's the only time I'll be able to come here again" "I'll try but don't get your hopes up" "Thank you"_ *

"Well at least now I don't have to think about what I'm gonna do tonight. But why on earth would he wanna see me again? Does he fancy me or something? ... No, don't be stupid Charlotte, you just met him last night. Get a hold of yourself Rosette you moron!" She bonked herself on the head twice "Okay, just get a grip already. It's not like the guy's gonna propose to me or something or admit his feelings to me, besides I don't even like him! Then, why does my heart always beat faster every time we gaze into each others eyes? Or when he speaks to me or whispers into my ear, his voice sounds so soothing like music to my ears?" Charlotte realized what she said and blushed hard "W-What am I rambling on about?! Heart beating fast?! Soothing voice?! I have completely lost my mind!" - **Knock Knock** \- "Lottie? Is everything okay in there? I can hear you yelling from my room" Amelia said, behind the door "O-Oh yeah everything fine. Sorry I woke you Amelia" "It's fine I was up any ways, just try not to talk so loudly to yourself next time or you could end up waking the whole kingdom" "Oh hush you!"

 **xxx**

Ace woke up with a head ache "Ugh, my head is killing me. What the hell did I do last night?" He thought for a minute then remembered "Oh yeah, me and Luffy snuck into the Rosette kingdom and I met that princess" * _She really doesn't act like any other princess I've ever seen before, I wonder why? Even though I just met her last night, I can't seem to get her out of my head, she's all I can think about it drives me crazy! I mean, she's so beautiful* -_ **Knock Knock** -

"Hey Ace!" Luffy said sticking his head into the room" "Oh, hey, morning Luffy" "What's for breakfast today?" "Uh, I dunno, just eat some toast or cereal or something I've got such a thumping headache at the moment" "Oh? Already? But you've just woken up" "Yeah I know, I think I got it from last night" "Last night? ... What did we do again last night?" "You idiot, don't you remember? We snuck into the Rosette kingdom and I danced with one of the King's daughters" "... Oh yeah! Now I remember, wait I recall something else too" "And that is?" Luffy glared at his older brother "You ran back to see her again, you could have been caught by the guards you know!" "I knew that, I told you I was gonna find out why she set us free even if I got arrested and I found my answer"

"Well, what did she say?" "She told me she wanted people to have their freedom before they die because she doesn't have any herself due to her father" "Her father doesn't let her have any freedom? That seems very unfair!" "Yep, so I'm gonna see her again tonight" "Wait, what?! How do you know she'll come see you again?" "I trust her and I think she trusts me too" "Hmm okay but I have a question" "What?" "Your not in love with her are you?" Luffy's words sunk into Ace's brain like a bomb went off or something, he had a huge red blush across his freckled face

"W-What?! Did you hit your head when you got up this morning or something?! I'm not in love with her, I just got to know her for only a few minutes!" "Okay, calm down! No need to shout at the top of your lungs at me" Luffy's stomach grumbled in hunger, begging him to give him food "Well, I'm hungry I'm going to eat" "Save some for me this time, I'm not going out to the market to buy more food cause you ate everything!" "I'll try" "No you won't try you will or I'll burn the shit out of you" "Hehehe" "Not funny bro"

 **xxx**

Charlotte was taking a stroll outside her castle and saw two of her princess friends "Peach! Daisy! Hiya!" "Lottie, hi!" They said, the three girls ran towards each other "How are you both?" "Were good, we were just out taking a walk to get away from the guards and our parents" "Ugh, it's like the three of us share the same life except you guys don't have a vicious father who constantly abuses you" "Oh yeah, is he still doing that to you?!" "Yep, you guessed it" "Charlotte I'm worried for you, you should really tell someone about this" "No, I can deal with this myself" "That's what you always say and every time it just seems to be getting worse and worse!" "I know but that's cause it's always my fault, I'm leading him on" "Who cares? Just please, do something about this soon or we will" "Okay okay just don't get involved in it Daisy"

"- **sigh** \- Anyway, you up to anything today?" "Actually yeah" "Ooh what?" "Well I'm kinda meeting someone tonight" "Is it a boy?~" "Seriously?! That's always your first thought" "But it is isn't it?" Charlotte groaned and sighed "Fine, this time it is a guy" "O.M.G!" The two girls grabbed Charlotte's hands "Who is he? Is he cute? I bet he is!" "W-Well, I'd say he is rather good looking and-" "Does he like you back?" "We just met last night but-" "So wait, you don't even know this guy?" "No he asked me to meet him again tonight so-" "Ooh Lottie's first crush!" Charlotte blushed a crimson red "I-It's not a crush you guys!" "Then what's with that huge blush across your face which says 'in love' written all over?" "I-I'm not blushing and I don't have in love written all over my face!" "Uh-huh, sure ya don't~" "Screw you both, I'm going to get ready" The two cheeky princesses giggled "See ya Lottie"

 **That Night**

Charlotte wore her purple hoodie, a blue pair of jeans and white trainers "This should do, now no-one will recognize me when I go outside" She quietly left her room and down the stairs into her garden again, hoping he'd show up there or she would have no idea where else to meet him * _Hmm, I don't see him here. If he was lying about meeting me I swear I will-*_ She saw a shadow in the bushes and ran to it "Hello?" Ace popped his head out, making Charlotte jump "Agh!" "Oh, sorry to scare you" "S-Scared? Me? Pff, yeah right! I wasn't scared I was just, um, startled is all"

"Right..." Charlotte rolled her eyes at Ace's silly little joke "So now that I'm here, what did you want?" Ace grabbed her hand "Just follow me is all" "O-Okay" Ace led her out her kingdom and into the town market "Wow! Is this what it's like outside the kingdom?! It's so amazing" "You mean you've never been out of your kingdom before? Not even once?" "Sadly, no. I have tried to sneak out a few times but I would always get caught every time so eventually I just stopped trying. I've always wanted to come down here and see what other people's lives are like and see how different it is with mine" "Well, we have lots to see then. Come on, we haven't got all night after all"

Ace took the princess all around the market, a nice restaurant, they visited a few other places and decided to save something special for last "You have to close your eyes for this last part" "Why?" "It's a surprise" "Hmm, okay!" She closed her eyes, she felt Ace's hands cover her eyes and the two began to walk forward "Don't open your eyes when I take my hands off, I'm gonna help you up on something" "Okay" He lifted her up onto a barrel and they climbed up what seemed to be a roof "Can I open them now?" "All right... now!"

She opened them and her breath was immediately taken away, she was staring into the ocean which was glistening in the moonlight like there were tiny diamonds in the water "Ace, this is so... so-" "Amazing right? I was pretty stunned when I first saw it too and I still am every time I come up here" "I've never seen anything more amazing and beautiful than this" Ace sat down and so did Charlotte next to him "I really wish I could come down here more often, being a princess is probably one of the most annoying things in a person's life. Then again some may disagree but they don't have a crazy ass fucking father-" She quickly covered her mouth in shock "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to swear! I'm just one of those people who can't help but swear a lot, you know?" Ace chuckled "Yeah, I get it. I'm one of those people as well but that's only if they get on my nerves a lot" "I think I can definitely relate to that"

The two talked and laughed at each other for quite a while, Ace checked the time "Geez, it's already past midnight?" "Wow, time sure does fly doesn't it?" "Yeah, it does" He stood up "I better take you back before you get into trouble" "NO!" She yelled "Huh?" She stood up beside him "Please don't take me back, I really hate it there and I don't think I'll be able to go back there and have to deal with my father. I beg you, please don't take me back home" He could see the fear in Charlotte's eyes as he was looking at her

"You really don't want to go home?" She shook her head "I'm scared of what will happen to me, I feel like a slave there" "Hmm, alright I won't" She smiled happily and hugged Ace tightly "Oh thank you so so much! You don't know how grateful I am to you, I really owe you big time" "Don't worry about it princess, I understand how you feel. Come on, the hotel isn't far from here you can stay there with me and my brother" "Sure, thank you" The two got off from the roof and headed to the hotel

"You can sleep in my bed if you like, I'll let you rest now" Ace was about to head out the door, but Charlotte grabbed his hand "Please, could you stay here with me?" She said with a small blush and an embarrassed tone in her voice "Y-You want me to sleep in here w-with you?" "Yeah, if you don't mind. It's just in case my father sends any guards out for me and they find me in here" "Sure thing" The two got into bed, Charlotte rested her head on Ace's muscular chest and fell asleep. Ace felt his heat pound at the sight of her * _She's so sweet when she's asleep, I can't stop staring at her it's making my heart beat faster and faster!*_

He wrapped his arms protectively around her, securing her from any danger "Ace..." * _She said my name as she's sleeping! Is she dreaming about me or did she just say my name because she felt my arms around her? Either way, she's just so damn beautiful I can't even fall asleep*_ Eventually he did though after a while since his eyes couldn't stay open any more

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter

Later! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here! Hope your enjoying Pirate Princesses as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun rises over the town, shining through everyone's window. Ace wakes up, hears the birds chirping, a nice morning with no yelling going on. Everything is just as he'd expected to wake up to- His eyes narrow down to see a purple haired princess on his chest still fast asleep * _I forgot I let her stay over night, I've just woken up and my heart is already beating at an irregular pace! But on the plus side, I get to see her sleeping on my chest like sleeping beauty. Every time I look at her she gets more and more perfect than ever, I hope she doesn't wake up cause I don't ever want to move from this place*_

Sadly his fantasy came to an end as she woke up and looked at him straight in the eyes

"Hello there" She said giggling, Ace pretended to be cool and chuckled

"H-Hey there princess, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep. Hey, as a matter of fact, I haven't slept that well in ages since it's hard to get any sleep back at the castle so thanks for that!" She said with a big grin on her face

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you sleep well" She got herself up from Ace's chest and Ace froze with embarrassment. She still had her jeans and socks on, but all she had on her top half was a purple bra and her huge plump breasts were all up in his face

"What's wrong?" She looked down at her chest and quickly realized the situation. She blushed a hot red and covered herself with the blanket "I-I-I'm sorry you had to s-s-see that, it's just I-I felt too warm during the night s-so I took off my j-jacket off. P-Please don't l-look!"

Ace covered his eyes before she even said it "I-I have no intention of d-doing so princess" Charlotte got up from her bed and put her hoodie back on

"I-It's okay to look now" Ace removed his hands from his eyes * _How could she forget taking off her jacket? She is so clueless, but still perfect though*_

"S-So your brother is here too right?"

"Yeah, why?" "I'd like to meet him, I never did see him last night when we got here"

"Sure thing, but it could be a while since it takes him so long to get up"

"Aah, I get the feeling. That's my sister right there"

"Hard being the older sibling isn't it?"

"Oh no, I just fricking love being the older sister who always has to keep eye on the younger and dumber one (!)" She said sarcastically

"I'll take that as a no then?"

"Yep, is your brother the same or am I the only person with a crazy psychotic sibling?"

"Nope, your not alone. All my brother ever wants is food and that's about it-" "ACE!" Luffy yelled as he barged into the room "Agh!" It also made Charlotte jump

"What's for breakfast today nii-chan?" "Well speak of the devil..."

Luffy turned his head to a scared female next to him "Ace, who is that?" He asked pointing at her

"Don't point Luffy, it's rude. That's the princess your pointing at by the way"

"Oh, hello!"

"H-Hi..." She said, still in shock

"You must be the 'Charlotte' lady my brother always talks about!" Ace felt so humiliated as he heard his air-headed brother talk about him

"My brother talks about you all the ti-" Ace covered Luffy's mouth and he chuckled with embarrassment

"U-U-Umm, he doesn't know what he's talking a-about"

"Ys I do Ase, yu alws talk abut hw much yu lke her-" Ace put two hands over Luffy's mouth

" _Shut up Luffy_!" Ace whispered

"Bt it's tru-" Ace grabbed Luffy "I'll be right back" He ran out the room and he took Luffy into his room

"Will you stop blabbering embarrassing things about me?!"

"What's the big deal? I'm just telling her the truth"

"She doesn't need to know about that!"

"Well I can't help it if your in love with her"

"For the last fricking time, I'm not in love! Now quit embarrassing me or I won't give you any meat for lunch today or any time soon" Luffy almost fainted

"NOOOO! Please Ace anything but that, I can't live without my meat!"

"Then you better zip it from here onwards" Luffy nodded rapidly, then the two returned to Charlotte

"Sorry to keep you waiting princess"

"It's cool and you don't have to call me princess all the time, you can call me Charlotte or Lottie"

"Lottie?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname"

"All right, Lottie or Charlotte it is then" Charlotte smiled, then looked out the window

"By the way, you guys fight really loudly. Ya may wanna tone it down a bit otherwise this whole hotel might hear y'all" She joked, Ace chuckled with embarrassment and scratched the back of his head

"Y-You heard how much of it?" "Not much, just the last part when you said something about not giving your brother any meat or something like that"

"Don't worry I didn't actually mean it, it's just a little threat so he stops being a pain in my ass"

"It's okay, I understand. I do the same thing with my sister but with strawberries, then again she does the same to me so it's hard to fight back with her"

"You both love strawberries that much huh?" "I would say that my sister loves them like a normal human being, but I think I might love them too much that I have a 'problem'" Ace and Charlotte laughed

All was happy and jolly till Charlotte made a sad sort of sigh "What's the matter?" She looked at Ace with a sad face

"As much as I really don't want to, I think I better get back before dad sends the guards to find me again" Ace leaned against the door post and folded his arms

"You know, you don't have to go back. You can stay here if you want" She gave Ace a sweet smile

"That's really nice of you to offer and I really appreciate that, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. Eventually he'll find me, or someone else will, so there's no point in me hiding from him" Ace felt guilty and had no idea what else to do for the upset princess

"I'm sorry Lottie, I wish I could do something to help you"

"It's okay, at least your lucky you weren't born a royal child or anything. I'd give so much just to spend one day away from that awful place and I would bring my sister with me as well, and we could both get outta this dump"

Ace kept quiet for a while, then he had an idea

"Well then I'll make sure they don't find you" She turned to Ace with a questioned look and a tilted head "What d'you mean?" Ace walked over to Charlotte and grabbed her hand

"Come on, I'll show you what I mean. Luffy eat whatever, just don't eat everything!" "Okay, where are you going Ace?"

"Out, I'll be back whenever!" "Okay, bye..." The two left the hotel

He dragged the princess back to her kingdom "W-What're we doing here?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not taking you back. Just go get your sister and all will be answered later on" "But... okay" Charlotte snuck back into her castle, avoiding the guards catching her.

 **xxx**

Amelia was standing outside on her porch, looking up at the sky * _Oh Lottie, where on earth did you go? I hope your okay and that nothing bad has happened to you_ * She then heard a knock on her door

"Who is it?" She turned around and saw the person walk in

"Heya Mills"

"- _ **Gasp**_ \- Lottie!" She hugged her sister "I've been so worried, where did you go last night?"

"I'll explain everything later, but for now come with me"

"What? Where?"

"Outside, leave all your questions till later I don't wanna keep him waiting long enough for him to get caught"

"Who-"

"Questions later I said!" Before Amelia could say anything else, Charlotte grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. The two sisters met up with Ace "All right, I got her. Now what?"

"Hey, your that guy that my sister choose to dance with aren't you?"

"Yeah, hi there"

"Where are we going mister?" Ace looked at Amelia "I'm gonna take you girls somewhere you've never been before"

"Ooh, adventure! Sweet!" Amelia cheered

"Where to?"

"Come on, let's go grab my brother first"

"Okay" They headed back to the hotel for Luffy, then all four left and headed for the shore

"Why are we here?" The princesses asked

"Where is the ship Luffy?" The brothers looked around and spotted their ship "Over there!"

"Follow us girls" They headed down to the ship, the girls took one look at it and were just speechless. It was enormous!

"Wow, now that's what I call a ship!"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing" "Come on aboard girls. Ladies first" Ace said in a gentlemanly manor

"Thank you Ace" Everyone got onto the ship

"Lottie, this is so exciting! I can't believe were on a real pirate ship, luckily I didn't wear one of those stupid big dresses and wore something like you are"

"Yeah, this is pretty exciting. Just hope that we don't get found out here"

"We'll be fine, besides were already getting ready to set off to sea right now!" Ace released the rope that was attached to something which kept the boat from floating away, then they were all off

"Ooh, this is so exciting! I've never been this far from home before and I like it already" Amelia cheered

"Yeah it's pretty awesome. I'm just glad were far away from home cause I would have lost it completely if I had to deal with dad one more ti-"

"Lottie look, over there!" Amelia said pointing to something in the water

"It's a dolphin! Kawaii!" She ran over to the other side of the boat to see it closer, Ace walked up to Charlotte

"Your sister looks real excited"

"Yeah well, I guess you could say this is new for us so, if we start jumping about and were really happy just ignore it" Charlotte said then giggled

"I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for what you've done so far. Somehow I wanna pay you back but I just can't think of anything at the moment"

"Please, don't worry about it. Seeing you smiling is enough for me- Oof!" She cut Ace off with a tight hug

"But I feel like that's not enough, when I'm able to think of something I'll-" Ace put a finger on her lips to stop her from talking any more

"Lottie please, you don't have to repay me anything. All I ask of you is your smile and that's it" Charlotte felt her whole face burn up

"Y-Your absolutely sure it's okay?" He nodded

"Well I still think I should but if you say so then okay" She tilted her head and smiled

"Hey, I-" Suddenly a canon started shooting at them "Agh! What the hell was that?!"

"Shit, were being attacked! Luffy, prepare the cannons!" "Right!"

"Charlotte, get you and your sister inside you'll be safe in there"

"But what about you guys?"

"Don't worry we'll be fine, just go!"

"All right, Amelia lets go!" "Okay" The girls ran to a door and were about to go in until

"Gotcha princess!" A man grabbed her form behind

"Lottie-" And another man grabbed Amelia too "Let us go!"

"So this is where you ladies have been? Your father will be real ticked with you two" Charlotte froze in shock * _Dad?! I should've known he'd send guards or something after he realized Amelia was gone! What have I gotten myself into? And now I've gotten Amelia involved!*_ Charlotte started to wriggle about to break free but struggled a lot! "Let us go now! Were not going back, why should we?!"

Ace quickly saw the men trying to capture the princesses and ran to them

"Let them go!"

"Or what?"

"Or get your asses owned by me"

"Ace no, stay away!" The man threw Charlotte to one side "Agh!" She grasped her arm in pain, she had cut herself from a nail that was sticking out and now blood was draining from the big cut on her arm. Ace gave the guy a death glare and punch his face really hard

"So you wanna mess with the likes of us? Bring it on pirate!" The group of men charged at Ace

"Too easy" He said, then his hand turned into fire * _Woah his hand turned into fire, he must've eaten one of the devil fruits everyone talks about! I always thought those fruits were just a bunch of rumours but now I see that they really are real*_ -Fire Fist!- A huge fist of fire hit the men and sent them flying back to their ship. Ace looked at the girls

"You two okay?" "Yeah, but I think Lottie got hurt by one of them" "Let me take a look"

Charlotte revealed her wound to Ace, it was pretty bad

"I'll take care of it, come with me Charlotte" He took her into a room to heal her cut "This might sting a little" Ace poured some of the liquid onto a bit of cloth

"Oh I'm sure it's not that ba- OOOWW!" It did in fact sting and she screeched in pain, her lip quivered slightly

"Sorry I did warn you though"

"I-It's fine, it doesn't hurt no more"

"That's a bad cut you got"

"It's fine, I don't mind the pain as much" Ace wrapped her arm with a long band-aid

"There, that should do it"

"Thank you Ace"

"Your welcome, just leave it like that for a while then take it off"

"Sure" Charlotte took another look at Ace, she began to realize Ace's sexy features. His little freckles made him look cute, his dark eyes made him seem mysterious, his abs and muscles made him seem strong. She didn't realize she was staring at him for too long

"Something wrong?" She snapped back to reality and blushed bright red "S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to s-stare! I-I just umm... N-Nevermind it's nothing" The two sat in silence for a while, until Ace broke the awkward silence "Charlotte" He gently grabbed Charlotte's hands "Y-Yes Ace?" She gazed at him with a red blush on her face. He kept silent which made Charlotte curious * _Come on, say it! What do you wanna tell me? This tension is killing me right now!*_

The two suddenly began to slowly lean forward, just inches away from each other "I-" "LOTTIE!" Amelia barged straight into the room, the two got startled and quickly let go of each others hands

"F-Fucking hell Amelia what's wrong with you?! Ever heard of knocking!"

"Whatever, just come outside and look at this"

"W-What is it?"

"Your not gonna like it, I think we're in trouble"

The two shrugged their shoulders and everyone left the room, they took one look at the scene in front of them and Charlotte was speechless. More ships were coming their way but it wasn't pirate ships, it was more of their father's ships!

"There they are, get them!" One of the soldiers yelled

"Crap, what now?!" Amelia said

"Just go and stay inside, we've got this" Ace said

"All right, come on Amelia!" Charlotte grabbed Amelia's hand and took them back inside

The two girls stared out the window and watched the brothers fighting against the soldiers, what they didn't know was they had someone watching behind them

"Hello girls..." The two turned their heads at the speed of a bullet as soon as they heard that voice and their eyes widened with fear

"F-Father?!" They saw he had something in his hand, but then he just disappeared

"Amelia stay close, he could be anywhere!" But then their mouths got blocked as he reappeared behind them and put his hands on their mouth with some cloths, covering their mouths and noses so they couldn't breathe

"Mph!" They moved around but they just couldn't escape, eventually they ran out of air and fainted on their dad "Now you'll never escape from me again, I'll make sure of it..." He carried them both on his shoulders, snuck quietly out the room and jumped back onto his ship to sail back to the castle

After the fight, the brothers went to check on the sisters

"Whew, that's all of them I think" They walked into the room "You girls should be safe no-" They saw they were gone

"Charlotte? Amelia?" They looked around the room but they were not there "Shit! Someone must've grabbed them whilst we were fighting, we have to rescue them!"

"Right!" They sailed back to the kingdom and docked their boat

 **xxx**

The girls' father locked them in the dungeon "Let us out! We don't want to be here, we hate it!"

"I don't care, you out to be ashamed! How dare you leave these premises with a couple of filthy scum bag pirates"

"They are not filthy or scum bags! How would you know what they are if you've never even met them?!"

"Meet them? I don't need to meet them to know that they are all the same!" Charlotte let out a silent growl

"That one that you eyed the other night, he's the worst one of all! He's spineless, weak, disgusting, useless and should die-"

"WELL I LOVE HIM!" She yelled, Matthew and Amelia widened their eyes

"No... Have you completely lost your mind? He's a pirate, your a princess!" She turned her head the other way

"I don't give a shit!"

"So help me Charlene, I'm going to snap you back to reality" He cracked his knuckles and walked closer to her "And if this is the only way to do it, so be it" He punched Charlotte hard on her cheek, Amelia screamed in fear. He kept on punching her until her face was completely bloody, her face felt numb

"Have you learnt your lesson yet?" She stayed quiet as she didn't have the strength to answer back any more

"Just to be sure, you'll obey the rules from now on and you will never want anything to do with those pirates again" His hands glowed a dark aura, he placed a finger each on the girls foreheads and their eyes turned as lifeless as a zombie. They were now under his control

"Unlock the chains"

"Yes, sir!" The guards grabbed the keys and unlocked the chains

"Were sorry father, we will never disobey you again. We want to be princesses, we want to rule the world with you and we want nothing to do with those bastard pirates."

"Excellent, now my plan will finally be successful and nothing will be able to stop me! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed

Don't forget to F&R if you liked it

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Last time the princesses were caught by their father, taken back to the kingdom and he possessed them both! Now they are under his control, what will happen now?  
Enjoy

* * *

The brothers docked their boat and didn't waist any more time heading off straight to the kingdom to rescue the sisters. Unfortunately, the king was one step ahead of them as there were guards surrounding the whole castle! They hid behind the tree nearest to the palace

"Hmm, this is gonna be tricky. Luffy whatever you do don't go fighting them, we sneak in there without causing a big commotion-" As Ace was talking, Luffy already took down the guards that were blocking the front gate

"Come on, let's go!" He said

"You baka! Can't you just listen to me for once in your life?!" He yelled

"Never mind that, let's go save the girls"

"Ugh, your such an idiot..." They ran inside and Luffy, as always, still didn't listen and just took down the guards in the room they were in

"Where do you think they could be?" Luffy asked

"They might be in the dungeon, let's check there first after we're done with these guys" Ace suggested. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the top of the stairs...

 **xxx**

Matthew was watching from a distance as the brothers fought the guards "Seems the scum-bag pirates decided to be heroes, well lets see how far they get when they have to fight against their worst nightmare" He said to himself, he brought over his daughters and pointed at the pirates

"See them over there? Destroy them!"

"Yes father" They said, they casually walked down the stairs and pretended to act normal. Ace saw them coming down

"Hey, your both all right!" He said, they didn't respond to him. Ace stepped closer to Charlotte "I was worried your father put you both in the dungeon or something, what happened?" Still no answer "Girls?"

Charlotte suddenly raised her hand, out of it glowed an evil and deadly dark purple aura

* _Woah, she has powers! But why does she look like she wants to use them on me?*_ She looked up at Ace, revealing her zombie-like eyes. Ace realized the situation and backed away slowly

"Must destroy pirates" She said

"What? Lottie, snap out of it!" But it was useless, she raised her whole arm towards Ace as more purple aura came out of her hand. A dark beam ball came out from her hands and she shot it to Ace, luckily he dodged it. Amelia did the same thing and shot hers to Luffy, he missed it too

"Girls, come on! Don't you recognize us?! It's Luffy and Ace!" The girls didn't seem to care as they kept shooting beams at them, some guards upstairs heard the noise and they rushed downstairs. They grabbed the pirates hands and put them behind their backs

"Take these good-for-nothing pirates away" Charlotte ordered

"Charlotte wait, listen to me! You've gotta snap out of, don't you recognize us? We're your friends!"

"I don't make friends with anyone, especially pirates. Why do I need friends when I have all the power in the world?" Charlotte said

"She is correct, we don't need your kind in our kingdom. Our family's status will be ruined if we're around the likes of you two" Amelia replied

"Come near us again and we will finish you off!"They threatened

"Charlotte..." Ace thought about giving up at first, but then he realized he didn't come this far to give up. He used his devil fruit powers to turn his hands into fire and he burned the guards hands. He let go of Ace, Ace stepped towards Charlotte again

"Listen to yourself, your not acting like yourself any more. I know that your still in there, you just have to fight back! Remember who you really are, think about your dream, don't you want that freedom?! Bring back the real you! Bring back..." He paused for a minute then spoke again "Bring back the girl that I fell in love with that night" Charlotte looked down, making Ace think that his words worked. Until she looked back up with the same eyes as before

"My only dream is to marry a man that is of my status and that is it" Ace froze, now he had completely given up on trying to bring her back. The guard grabbed Ace and put his hands behind his back again "Take them to the dungeon and make sure you use the special chains, they both have devil fruit powers. Also, plan an execution for them both tonight. Start by taking out the one with the highest bounty on his head"

"Yes princess!" Ace realised he had the highest bounty, he was gonna be killed first! The guards took them to the dungeon, Ace turned back and looked at Charlotte * _Charlotte, I don't know what I'll do without you. Please try to remember who you are_ " The moment they left the room, the sisters walked back upstairs to their father

"Excellent, now to bring you back to reality to show you what you have done to those pirates" He placed a finger on their foreheads again and they were brought back to life. They both groaned

"Ugh, my head. W-What happened?" Charlotte said as she put her hand on her head, then she saw her father standing in front of her and took out her hammer necklace and it turned into a big hammer "YOU! What did you do to us?!"

"Put that weapon of yours away, there's no need for violence"

"First tell us what you did to us then maybe I'll reconsider not whacking you with it!"

"I simply took you under my power, you also did a very good job at it too. Those pirates will be taken care of tonight and we will watch the whole thing"

"WHAT?! How dare you take control of us! What do you think gives you the right to-... W-Wait, w-what do you mean they were taken care of and we will watch the whole thing?" She felt scared for a moment

"You simply took them to the dungeon and planned an execution for them both tonight" Charlotte widened her eyes in fear, she felt guilt building up inside her * _Fuck! What have I done?! I can't let him get away with this!_ *

"No! I'm gonna call off the execution, I will not stand for this! You've gone too far now father" She turned around but her father grasped her wrist tightly

"Seems you still need to be under my control" He placed his dark glowing finger on her forehead again

"Am..elia, free th..em and r-un aw..ay, H-HURRY!-" She stopped talking and was now under her father control again, Amelia had run away to the dungeon before the other two had the chance to stop her

"Charlene, don't let your sister get away. Find her and bring her back here so I can possess her again"

"As you wish father" She began chasing after her sister, all hope now depended on Amelia. Can she free the brothers and save her sister from her father's control or will she possessed again and all hope is lost for everyone?

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed

Sorry if it's short but the next one will be longer. Don't forget to F&R if you liked it :)

Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter we left off with Amelia running from her sister who was re-possessed by her evil father and is now heading to the dungeons to free the pirate brothers. Will she be able to free them and save her sister all on her own or will she fail?

Enjoy!

* * *

Amelia's mind was shattering as she ran. To think that her older sister, who had been like a mother to her instead, had depended this whole situation on her alone. She could hear the guards chasing her and yelling 'get her' and 'don't let her escape', never in the 18 years that she's been alive she ever would have thought she would have to look out for herself without her sister with her. She managed to get to the top of the castle where the dungeon was and also lose the guards too, she walked into the room full of people. As she was walking through, she could hear the prisoners banging on the wall and calling for her. She had never walked into the dungeons without Charlotte as they would always try to grab one of them. Without her realizing, that's just what one of them did!

"Agh, let me go!" She said as she released his grip, she continued walking around. She finally managed to find Ace and Luffy, they were chained to the wall "Guys!" The two looked up when they heard Amelia's voice

"Amelia, your okay!"

"Yeah, but I wish I could say the same for Lottie..."

"Why? What happened to her?" Ace asked worried

"Father-sama freed us from his spell just to tell us about the execution that my sister set up whilst being under his power and when she tried to free you guys, he tried to control us again. Unfortunately, she got taken over again whilst trying to protect me" She explained

"I see, she really cares for you. You both really close?"

"Yeah, she's almost like a mother instead of a sister" Amelia took the keys that she stole from one of the guards and inserted them into the lock "But enough chit-chat, I gotta get you both out of here before-"

"Hello sister dear" Charlotte said behind Amelia's back, she quickly bolted around

"Sis!"

"I won't let you escape from me twice in one day" She said as she tried to freeze her feet to the floor with her ice powers, but Amelia jumped out of the way

"Charlotte stop, you have to break free from his spell this isn't you any more!"

"Shut up and just stay still so I can imprison you with these pirates" She blasted another ice beam and again missed

"These pirates are your friends, look at them!" She turned her gaze over to them, they were looking at her with an anticipated look. She then returned her look to Amelia, with an unconvinced look

"What's there to look at? All I see are two sumbag pirates and for the last time, I don't need friends! Friends only bring you down and break your trust" She spat out cold-heartedly

"Damn it Charlotte, that's bullshit and you know it! You do need friends but what you don't need is to be a stupid princess, you hate it and you know I'm right!" Charlotte continued to ignore Amelia and started fighting her with her fists. Amelia blocked her attacks one by one, but eventually she couldn't keep up and got punched to the floor

* * *

* **Charlotte's mind (Her good self)** *

When Charlotte opened her eyes, all she could see around her was nothing but darkness "Hello?" She called out, but nobody answered "What's going on? Why is there nothing but darkness?" She then saw a bright light in front of her, in it was her sister laying on the floor defeated "Amelia!" She got close as possible to the light and saw a hand glowing a dark aura and was aiming for her sister. She recognized the hand, it was her own. As soon as she saw it, she realized what was going to happen "Amelia! Stop, don't you dare hurt her! Let me out of here!" She yelled as she started banging on the screen, but it was pointless

* * *

"Charlotte, don't do it! She's your sister!" Ace yelled from the other side of the cage * _Yeah you stupid bitch don't do it! Oh, wait, I just insulted myself... Either way, don't shoot bitch!_ *

"Please Lottie, don't do it. You'll regret it!" Amelia pleaded. Charlotte just glared at Amelia, she prepared to fire but nothing came out as her other hand grabbed her wrist

"Grr, what is going on? Why won't I\- AGH!" She turned her hand to her forehead and it glowed white instead, she started wriggling around on the floor as her normal self was trying to regain back again

"That's it Lottie, keep it up!" Amelia said as she picked herself up and headed back to the cage door where she unlocked it and the boys chains too

"Y-You won't escape\- AAAGGGGHHHH!" Charlotte screamed as her dark self was now gone. The three rushed over to her

"Lottie, you okay? Wake up!" Ace said as he held her body up to him, she slowly opened her eyes and her vision focused on Ace first

"A-Ace?" She sat up

"Hey there, I'm glad your all ri-" She hugged him tightly

"Ace, Luffy, Amelia I'm so sorry for what I did. I never meant for that to happen. I-"

"Don't worry sis, it wasn't your fault our dad went all psycho and turned us into his mindless zombie slaves"

"But it _is_ my fault I dragged all of you into this mess"

"Hey, we don't mind taking an injury or two for you. Even if we did just start being friends for a short time, it sor of feels like we're one big family" Ace stated

"Yeah, Ace is right. We don't usually make that many friends, but with you two we instantly clicked which is rare for us since everyone hates us" Luffy said grinnning Charlotte tilted her head and smiled with joy

"Thanks guys" She stood up "Come on, we can't waist any more time. I've been waiting for this for years!" Charlotte said with confidence. Everyone ran out the room and look for the room that the King was in to kick his ass * _Get ready for an ass whopping you'll never forget father, now I will pay you back for what you did to mother 18 years ago!_ *

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) Apologies if it's short but the next two will be longer and expect something 'good' on the last chapter ;) xD

Much appreciated if you review, I'd like to hear some feedback from you amazing readers :3 Also favourite if you like it

Later!


End file.
